French Kiss: Beso Francés
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Tras el divorcio de sus padres hace 10 años, Bella se traslada a Francia con su madre. Su vida se torna aburrida, asi que decide pasar un año en USA con su media hermana Rosalie, encontrando algo mas que solo descanso...
1. Necesidad de Cambio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son mios, perteneces a la magnifica de Stephanie Meyer, Respecto a la historia, es una traduccion del Frances: Frenche Kiss, con autorizacion de su autora: Clair-de-lune-25

**SUMMARY**: _TRADUCCIÓN: Tras el divorcio de sus padres hace 10 años, Bella se traslada a Francia con su madre. Su vida se torna aburrida, asi que decide pasar un año es USA con su media hermana Rosalie, encontrando algo mas que descanso...

* * *

_

**French Kiss:**

**Necesidad de Cambio:**

**Bella POV:**

Tengo apenas 24 años, y la rutina de mi vida diaria es muy cansada. Fue hace diez años que seguí a mi madre Renee a Francia, Alsacia, para ser exactos, después de su divorcio con mi padre.

Ella siempre quiso regresar a su país natal, donde sus orígenes estaban presentes… Y viendo que yo no me quise quedar en Forks, con mi padre Charlie…

Pocos meses después de nuestra llegada, conoció a Phil Hale, un hombre prácticamente exiliado de Estados Unidos, y si… mi madre había dejado a un estadounidense para venirse a casarse con otro.

Phil era padre de dos hijos: Jasper y Rosalie que solían pasar todos sus veranos en Francia, los consideraba mis hermanos.

Vivian en Washington y Seattle, respectivamente. Hace tres años que no los había visto, pero se mantenían en contacto regular, Cuando le conté a Rose mi rutina de vida, se apresuro a invitarme a vivir con ella en Seattle, y quedarme el tiempo que yo quisiera allí.

Era una propuesta demasiado tentadora para rechazar, y, sin más preámbulos puse en marcha la idea de tomar un año sabático, eso no me haría daño.

Unas semanas más tarde, me encontraba en el avión rumbo a Seattle. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver Rosalie y Jasper, ¡No me podía aguantar más!, los había echado mucho de menos, a ambos. Rose no podía ir al aeropuerto por mí, así que me recogería Jasper, con su novia Alice… Esta era hermana de Emmet el novio de Rosalie, entonces la conocería en cuanto mi vuelo aterrizara.

**Edward Pov:**

Hacían ya tres meses que Tanya se había ido con James, Tres meses en los que me encontraba perdido porque ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir. Me deje a la deriva a pesar del apoyo de mi hermana Alice, sabia de alguna manera que tenía que reponerme, pero nunca quise volver a hablar de amor. Se sufre demasiado, así que me limito a mi familia, amigos y música.

De todos modos tuve que reponerme, no me quedaba otra alternativa, en primer lugar: no podía seguir estando en otra frecuencia a la del mundo, y en segundo lugar… con una hermana como Alice, no tuve más remedio.

Esta había insistido en que fuéramos a pasar la noche en casa de Rosalie, con todo eso de la llegada de su media hermana. Afortunadamente, aparte de la 'hermana' postiza de Jasper y Rosalie, conocía a todos los presentes allí… así que me parecía bien.

Así que cuando fui, ya se encontraba Emmet, mi hermano y Rose… obviamente.

-Hola Hermano.

-Emmet, Rosalie- los salude.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Edward.- dijo Rose con alegría.

-Te va bien mezclarte con gente de ánimo rosa (n/t: de buen humor)

Y si, era agradable para mí mezclarme con la gente que enviase buenas vibras.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue Bella, Alice y Jasper fueron por ella al aeropuerto, Veras que es una chica excepcional.

De repente, todo parecía más evidente… Alice había insistido en que viniera a tratar con Bella. Es una especie de organización de citas. Realmente, no necesitaba eso.

**Bella POV:**

Yo literalmente salte en los brazos de Jasper y este me hizo girar en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto.

-Bella, es tan bueno verte! Te he extrañado.

-Yo también, Jasper.

-Permíteme que te presente a Alice.

Se refirió a una mujer al lado de él, demasiado pequeña, me recordó a un duendecito, pero esta era increíblemente hermosa, perfecta para Jass.

-Bella, Encantada!- dijo abrazándome como si fuéramos viejas amigas, al principio pensé que era un gento poco familiar, pero con Alice se veía muy natural.

-Vamos- exclamo Jasper- Rosalie te espera, debe haber pasado por todos los estados de ánimo, no puede esperar a verte.

-Yo igual.

Estaba muy agotada por el viaje, pero impaciente por ver a Rose. En el trayecto, Jasper me pregunto sobre todo… sobre Francia, mi madre, su padre, la escuela, el trabajo y mis amores…

Porque además de los libros y la música, no tenia en verdad otro 'amor', nunca me había enamorado, y tenía simples coqueteos con hombres guapos, solo eso… me encantaba mi libertad demasiado para establecerme con un hombre **(n/t: tener novio)**.

**Edward Pov:**

Me encontraba viendo los resultados de deporte en la asombrosa pantalla plasma de Rosalie, cuando Jasper y Alice llegaron causando furor con la que debía ser Bella.

Al mismo tiempo, el hecho no podía pasar desapercibido, Rose se puso a llorar de alegría al ver a su media hermana, la tenían apretada en brazos, y se soltaron a regañadientes.

Cuando finalmente se calmo, Rose decidió hacer las presentaciones.

Definitivamente, no esperaba esto. Cuando vi a Bella, mi corazón fue un fracaso. Me quedé como un idiota sin decir nada. Me había tomado por un loco, aunque no me dio más atención que eso.

Estaba realmente preocupado por esta joven mujer, ella era tan hermosa, pero el desorden que causo en mi me molestaba, yo no quería estar interesado en ninguna mujer. No quería volver a caer en el amor, y temía que con Bella sucediera. Estaba dispuesto a no sufrir y no volver a amar a nadie.

Después de esa noche, no volvería a ver a Bella.

* * *

**Nueva traduccion, espero que les guste:D dejenn sus reviews:D haver si mas al rto actualizo Ma Bersauce:), em... depende de los comentariosss vuelvo a subir capitulo de esta historiaaaaaa :)' esta muy inteeresante, y su autora (La cual pondre en mi perfil), es una exelente persona.**

**Salut, mon amis!**

Denissemake


	2. Para nada insensible

**Para nada insensible:**

**Bella POV:**

Rosalie y Jasper habían encontrado en Emmet y Alice mitades perfectas. Me agradaron mucho los dos, aun que no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano Edward. Había conseguido de él, apenas una palabra en todo la noche y una mueca—que creo era sonrisa—Fue realmente extraño.

No sé porque me molesto, Además de ser increíblemente guapo, me pareció muy interesante su lado críptico, como los héroes de novelas que leía en mis libros.

La noche no acabó tarde. Jasper tuvo que salir para Washington, el había venido a Seattle el fin de semana, pero tuvo que encontrar un buen trabajo para establecerse con Alice.

Cuando los demás se habían ido, me quede a solas con Rosalie, esta salto a la ducha y después se metió de bajo el edredón, no sin antes charlar con migo de los viejos, buenos y malos tiempos.

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció Emmet?- pregunto ansiosa.

- Bueno… realmente me parece muy buena persona, es guapo y tiene buen humor. ¿Tu lo agarraste sola?- dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No, claro que no… ¡Alice me ayudo! Fue ella quien nos presento, la familia Cullen está llena de recursos.

-Así lo parece… Dime

-¿Si?

-¿Edward es siempre así?

-Uh... no… ha cambiado mucho desde su ruptura con Tanya. El chico estaba loco por ella. Pero... Tanya era una devoradora de hombres. No era para Edward, tendría que haber otra mujer para que él se recuperara, tal vez una con ojos color chocolate y…

-Para ahí Rosalie, no estoy interesada en Edward, y aun que lo estuviera no quiero molestar a al género masculino, soy una mujer independiente.

-Claro… ¡Por supuesto!, Me iré a dormir y dejare descansar a mi hermanita ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches Rose.

Cuando salió de mi cuarto, me quede dormida inmediatamente, pensé de nuevo en nuestra discusión sobre Edward… ¿Podría ser que… No, no. Es mejor no pensar. Libertad Bella. _Libertad._

**Edward POV**:

Alice estaba conmigo—vivimos en un gran _loft__** (**_**1)** con Emmet—y durante el camino no dejo de reprocharme mi actitud durante la noche.

-Edward, francamente.- me gruño.- Te has comportado como un idiota esta noche, fuiste desagradable y poco sociable… ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?

-No importa Alice… no pensaba volverla a ver de todos modos.

-Oh Edward, eh visto como se han devorado con los ojos en toda la noche, te gusta y tú le gustaras… así que por favor cambia ese comportamiento tuyo.

-Alice… stop… piensa lo que quieras pero no tendré esta conversación contigo.

Por supuesto que me devoraban los ojos de Bella, pero no la volvería a verla, Alice no podía entender mi sufrimiento. Ella estaba feliz y completa con Jasper, ella aun creía en el amor y en todos sus beneficios, pero yo… ¡Jah! Yo no creía en nada.

Tal vez si me hubiera encontraba con Bella antes, todo habría sido diferente, pero no fue así. Cuando llegamos, me fui a la sala de música que habíamos construido en el desván, ya estaba sentado en mi piano y mis dedos presurosos se deslizaban por las teclas, tocando una melodía desconocida, una melodía que había rondado por mi cabeza toda la noche.

La música era mi pasión, mi escape, mi manera de expresarme… Después de que Tanya me dejó, no sonaban bien las piezas en mi interior, pero, por primera vez en tres meses lo que tocaba estaba cargado de amor, afecto y deseo.

¿Era posible que Bella fuera la causante?, no lo creía, o más bien no lo quería creer. Me recordé que el amor era doloroso.

Bella POV:

Mi noche había sido agitada, sentí que unos ojos verdes y brillantes no dejaron de mirarme, no sé quién era el dueño, pero brillaban con un resplandor extraño. Llenos de amor y deseo… pero cargados de amor y resentimiento.

Cuando me levante estaba muy exhausta, pero aun así lo hice al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, quería compartir el desayuno con ella.

-Bella, siento mucho no poder pasar el día contigo, pero mi jefe se negó a darme libre esta semana.

-No te preocupes Rose, soy una chica grande! Me las arreglare sola- le dije con una sonrisa.

-He dejado dos llaves en la mesa de café, tengo que correr- miro el reloj- Hasta luego Bella.

-¡Hasta luego!

Así que me quede sola en el departamento de Rosalie, que necesitaba una buena limpieza, al parecer ese no era el fuerte de Rose.

Me puse la ropa apropiada para el hogar, pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas, y luego introdujo álbum de_ Paramore_ **(2)** canal Hi-Fi. Me encantaba escuchar música en casa. Había planeado tomar una siesta después de mi sesión de hogar. Fue el _jetlag_ **(3) **que me derrumbaba.

Mi mente torturada no había dejado de pensar en Bella. Yo estaba bastante malhumorado por la mañana... Emmet hizo un estruendoso ruido donde dormí.

-Maldita sea Emmet… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No encuentro mi billetera.

-¿La habrás dejado con Rosalie?

Me lanzo las llaves del volvo y yo las cache en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con las llaves?

-Oh, si… Vete a casa de Rose y busca mi billetera

-No tengo tiempo Emmet- gruñí

-Vamos Edward, tu no trabajas los lunes por la mañana, se agradable y ve.

-Yo no me voy a meter al departamento de Rosalie, ni siquiera esta.

-Si… pero lo esta Bella.

-Tampoco estará, dijo anoche que iría a la ciudad.

Ok, no me molesto devolverle el favor a mi hermano, pero me sentía un poco extraño pensar en caer sobre Bella—saben a lo que me refiero—El hecho de que ella no estuviera allí me parecía un alivio.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta de la luz bajo la puerta en el departamento de Rosalie, cuando abrí esta la melodía de "Caught Myself" **(4).** Mis ojos se pasaron por toda la habitación hasta una Bella vestida de una manera muy… sexy. Llevaba pantalones cortos que abrazaban su trasero de una manera adorable. No pareció fijarse en mí, estaba demasiado concentrada con la aspiradora. Mi cuerpo no se movía, yo no podía apartar mis ojos de esa hermosa criatura… Internamente quería a Emmet por haberme mandado aquí.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia, su rostro se torno de un color carmesí hermoso, y miro mis ojos, que posaban armoniosamente en su cuerpo.

* * *

**(1)-** Es de estilo minimalista, donde los acabados son dados principalmente por los materiales de la misma construcción en estado aparente, consideradas de tipo económico.

Que sea una vivienda abierta y sin muros.

Que haya una funcionalidad en el mobiliario en todos los aspectos pero sin renunciar al confort.

Que haya una altura considerable en los techos o de no haberla, que se cree sensaciones de altura a través de la decoración y los acabados.

Que haya una ausencia de puertas, utilizando preferentemente puertas correderas en caso de ser necesario, la division de espacios es creada por cambios de nivel, texturas y colores.

El sistema constructivo predominante son los marcos rígidos, constituidos por trabes y columnas de hormigón y/o acero; cuya función sea cubrir grandes claros con uso de poco material y la sustitución de tabiques por otros elementos divisorios como muebles (sillones, libreros), plantas, paneles, laminas metálicas o de madera, vitroblock o cristal, etc.

Que los espacios estén inundados por luz natural: ventanas, vanos amplios, espejos.

Luminosidad en los materiales utilizados.

Sensación espacial: continuidad espacial visual conseguida mediante el pavimento, esquemas de color, etc.

Que los materiales utilizados le confieran un cierto aspecto industrial.

El programa arquitectónico de estos espacios es principalmente de: sala-comedor, cocineta, área de lavado, recámara y/o alcoba-estudio y de acuerdo al sector cultural al que sea enfocado el diseño se pueden implementar otros espacios, por ejemplo, jardín interior, taller, área de meditación, etcétera.

**(2)-** Paramore es una banda de rock alternativo

**(3)-** El jetlag es una mezcla de cansancio y otras síntomas provocados por un viaje en el que cruza distintas franjas horarias. De hecho tiene otro nombre más científico - "_síndrome del cambio de franjas horarias_".

Nuestro organismo está programado para vivir el día y la noche. La acción de la luz del sol, sobre todo la melanina, atraviesa los neurotransmisores. Muchos procesos corporales se rigen según este "reloj fisiológico" de 24 horas, según la temperatura, las hormonas, la digestión, la tensión y el estado cerebral.

Este ciclo de actividad cada 24 horas se llama el ritmo circadiano. Si uno viaja a otra franja horaria, se distorsiona el ritmo circadiano lo que puede provocar trastornos físicos agudizados por el propio cansancio que produce un viaje de estas características.

**(4)- **Canción de Paramore

* * *

**Hahah :), bueno, aqui esta el 2do cap, como loo prometi despues de 10 exelentes y maravilosos REVIEWS!; gracias por leer!, los caps de toda la historia son cortos, por eso actualizare lo mas pronto posible... obviamente tmb depende de sus comentarios asi que PORFAVOR puchenle al link de abajo en review!, **¿_Por que leer una historia & no comentar al respecto?._..

**-Tmb diganme porrvafor si tiene coherencia, por que creo que este cap, es exelente... o no se:D, ustedes digan;**

**Los quiero, un beso y un enorme abrazo a todos!:)**

**Denissemake**


	3. Una parte de la conversación

**-Una parte de la conversación-**

**Bella POV**:

La situación era de lo más embarazosa, me quede allí, sin moverme… Durante unos segundos interminables. Mi rostro no podía estar más rojo… Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en mí, me quitaba la ropa con la mirada. Los mismos ojos verdes que me habían perseguido en sueños anoche.

-¡Edward, me has asustado!- dije por fin hablando- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Uh… yo…- dejo la puerta- Emmet olvido su billetera la noche anterior y me pidió que viniera a buscarla…

-Oh, err… si Rose dijo algo sobre eso… iré a buscarla.

Rosalie la había puesto en su habitación, podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mí desde el salón hasta el dormitorio. Fue bastante… Yo era bastante extraña y cohibida. Sin embargo el sentir sus ojos en mi encendió un fuego extraño en mi interior, una vez en la habitación entre y apoye mi cabeza en la puerta respirando profundamente, tratando de controlarme un poco. Cuando creí estar mejor, tome de la mesa de noche la billetera y salí.

-¡Aquí esta!

-Gracias… ehhh bueno, Adiós.

-Adiós…

Se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, realmente este sujeto no estaba bien claro. No era posible que una sola ruptura lo haya dejado así. Tuve la impresión de que mi presencia lo agitaba. Sin embargo, el modo en el que me había devorado con la mirada decía lo contrario. Edward Cullen era todo un enigma para mí. Pero no sabía si yo quería resolverlo.

**Edward POV:**

Era necesario haberme ido lo más rápido posible. Yo sentía el cambio en mi—suena cursi, lo sé—pero el amor nacía desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, de eso no había duda. Era una chica que apenas conocía, no podía decir que éramos '_viejos amigos' _o que llevábamos mucho tratándonos… Era una simple desconocida para mí.

Sin embargo, las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo nunca salieron de mis pensamientos, sus penetrantes ojos y boca sensual me acosaban. ¡Eso!, me trajo solo su físico, si no fuese porque era media hermana de Jasper y Rose solamente la habría tratado de meter en mi cama…

¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso?- dijo mi subconsciente. Claro, yo sabía que Bella era mucho más que un simple cuerpo y rostro bonito. Y de hecho empezaba a sentir más que sentimientos hacia ella. Había despertado un rayo reprimido. Pero claro… el amor siempre escogía una víctima.

Los gruñidos de mi estomago me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que no estaba lejos del mediodía. Realmente no tenia ánimos de cocinar, me dirigí a la cocina y vi un folleto de una pizzería a domicilio, ¡así que eso comería!, pizza… muy nutritivo Edward.

**Bella POV:**

Después de la presurosa salida de Edward, termine de ordenar el departamento de Rosalie, tenía hambre, así que vi un folleto de una pizzería y pedí una riquísima pizza.

Después de unos veinte minutos tocaron la puerta. Debía ser el repartidor, me apresure a abrir… En la puerta no estaba el repartidor pero si una persona que conocía muy bien y que cargaba una pizza en sus manos.

-¿Jacob?

-¿Bella?

Jacob Black era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, aun que después del divorcio no lo había vuelto a ver.

-¡Dios mío!- lloraba- No esperaba esto.

-Yo ha…! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Francia.

-Tome un año sabático para vivir con mi media hermana, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿El repartidor de pizza?

-Pues como vez… yo soy el repartidor por ahora, pero en realidad la pizzería es mía… lo que pasa es que el repartidor que tengo se enfermo… y hoy hice mi trabajo como multifunción.

-¡Es genial!

De repente, me di cuenta que Jacob no había dejado la puerta. Me lleve una mano a la frente.

-Pero soy idiota, entra Jacob.

-Bella está bien, no puedo quedarme, pero dame tu numero… ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejarte ir.

Le di mi número de teléfono en una hoja de papel y se la tendí, antes de irse le echó un vistazo, se despidió y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Me di cuenta que no había pagado mi pizza. Bajé corriendo las escaleras en busca de Jacob y lo encontré justo a tiempo.

-Jacob, espera ¡No pague mi pizza!

-Cortesía de la casa- grito subiéndose a su motocicleta y arrancando a toda velocidad.

La alegría de ver a Jacob casi me hizo olvidar el episodio que pase con Edward hacia hace unas horas.

**Edward POV:**

El timbre de mi teléfono me llamo fuera de mi perfecto mundo. Mis manos se habían detenido al instante sobre las teclas. Tendría un molesto ataque con quien llamara… excepto con la familia. El hecho de que Alice interrumpiese mi actuación musical no me molestaba del todo.

-Hey Alice.

-Edward, hola ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Y tú?

-También, ¿Te sienta salir esta noche? Hay Karaoke night en _amoxi _(n/t: un bar)

-No se Alice…

-Obviamente se me olvido decirte que no tienes otra opción, ya que has decidido dejar a la deriva tu vida, eh aceptado componerla, así que ahora es mía… Estas en mis manos, ¿Ok? No aceptamos _nos _por respuesta…

-Alice...

-No tienes opción.

Y colgó dejándome en línea aun.

Sabía lo que Alice tramaba, no era opción discutir con ella, se hacia lo que ella quería. Sabía también que Bella era el juego… ¡Y pensar que yo aun estaba tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que recientemente ejercían de mi interior!

* * *

**~B**_ueno_, debo reconocer que estoy un poco triste por su falta de Review's :/, por que nomas tube uno en el c**ap #2 **u.u, pero estooe muy segura que ustedes me recompensaran en este cap, espero que les guste... & una nueva noticia! **El Dominnngo es mi cumpleaños, C'est le dimanche de mai :D' estoe medio... no sé, se siente raro cumplir quince añoz & qu' todo el mundo te diga: "hay ya es toda una señorita",."Ya crecio".- pff. ¬¬' es horrible... & me encantaria pasarme de los catorce a los dieciseis, ¿Se imaginan?... la primera chica que no cumplió 15, bueno...** el mundo no es tannnn maravilloso! 8·) Perrooooo aun'spero que usted's me d'jen de regalo un review! o muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos:D, eso me haria muy happy! ¬¬' Además qu' e recibidoo un monton de Alertas y me agregan a sus historias favoritas ¬¬' & ningun review... u.u' me ase sentir que traduzco para nada.... Pero x'otroo lado, los qu' si me dejann review' se los agradezco mucho , (Y); es por ~ustedes que escribo guy's:D, los amo... & nos vemos pronto en esta histoooria:D, haber si la otra semana actualizo **Ma Bersauce: Mi cancion de Cuna... **Besos!

_-_** Denissemake!**


	4. Necesitas algo, ¿Lo quieres?

**Necesitas algo, ¿Lo quieres?**

En ocasiones, es necesario analizar tus acciones... porque si no, puedes erir a las personas que amas... _en secreto_

**Bella Pov:**

Una noche de Karaoke… no sabía por qué había aceptado en cuanto Rosalie me lo propuso e insistió muchas veces, yo cantaba, amaba hacerlo. Pero lo amaba cuando estábamos en Francia, frente al espejo, cada una con un cepillo para cabello en la mano, creyéndonos las Rock Stars del momento.

Por si acaso, me asome en el espejo para ver cómo me había vestido Rosalie para esta ocasión. Me había puesto un Bustier negro, con unos pantalones blancos demasiado ajustados, color leche suave, más bien. Me aliso el pelo ondulado, y me había colocado un poco de maquillaje para resaltar mis facciones. Debía admitir que por primera vez me veía linda.

-Ten, ponte estos zapatos, deprisa Bella- me dijo dándome unos estilizados tacones color negro. – Emmet no tardara mucho en llegar.

-Rose, ¡Tu quieres que me mate!, no iré allí con estos- dije apuntando los zapatos- Sabes lo torpe que soy.

-Te lo juro Bella, esas zapatillas son muy cómodas, de todos modos son las únicas que completan el conjunto, no tienes elección… o si quieres otra pregúntale a Alice, ella te ha elegido el conjunto, y sería una ofensa si no lo usaras completo.

-Alice?- pregunte sorprendida

-Oh, si… ¡Aun no conoces a Alice! Es experta en moda y hace lo que quiera, por desgracia, tu eres su próxima víctima.

-Bueno, al menos no me puede obligar a ir de compras.

Rosalie rio un poco ante mi comentario.

-Ella puede Bella, y lo hará…- me aseguro. Volvió a soltar una carcajada por mi mirada, la cual era una mezcla de nerviosismo y temor.

El celular de Rosalie empezó a vibrar, y esta—como un rayo—se apodero de el rápidamente.

-Es un mensaje de Emmet, dice que Edward se irá con nosotros en el coche, parece que Jasper y Alice se adelantaron.

Edward… ya había pasado mucho tiempo que me había quedado pensando en el y su penetrante mirada.

**Edward POV:**

No había vuelta atrás. Ya estaba en el coche con Emmet esperando a Rosalie y a… Bella. Si creía que se veía sexy esta mañana, estaba completamente equivocado. Cuando salió del edificio, ¡Wow!, podía haber babeado toda la noche **(1)… **se veía hermosa. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado color blanco, una blusa de tirantes negros que hacia relucir su hermosa piel, y unos zapatos que le daban una silueta perfecta.

-Edward ¡Cierra la boca!- me susurro Emmet rescatándome de mi ensoñación silenciosa.

No podía dejar de reír, al mismo tiempo, las chicas se subieron a la parte trasera del auto.

-¿De qué te ríes Emmet?- pregunto Rosalie

Le mande una mirada asesina a mi hermano para que cerrara la boca.

-Oh… nah… Edward me había dicho una excelente broma.

-Oh, Edward cuéntanosla…- dijo Rose dando brinquitos y recargándose ligeramente hacia delante.

-¿Eh?, no Rose…. Err…. Probablemente es el tipo de bromas que les disgustan a las chicas.

Ella ya no insistió mas, afortunadamente para mí… ¿De dónde sacaría una 'broma' que hiciera reír a Emmet?

Durante el viaje, me resistí a la idea de ver a Bella por el espejo retrovisor, trataba de ser fuerte, pero no fue fácil. Para colmo el olor a fresias inundaba toda la cabina. Sabía que Rosalie no tenía ese tipo de perfume, así que yo estaba completamente cautivado por la fragancia. Me sentí demasiado aliviado cuando llegamos a Amoxi, pude alejarme de Bella y poner mis pensamientos en orden.

**Bella POV:**

Nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper al interior de la discoteca, ellos ya se habían instalado en una mesa, parecía ser la zona "VIP" del lugar.

-Bella, estas absolutamente magnifica- dijo Alice- ¿Qué piensas Edward?

El cumplido de Alice me dio un poco de felicidad, pero la contemplación de su hermano hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

-Pensaba lo mismo que tu, Alice- y después se marcho a la barra.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de pensar en lo ocurrido, Rosalie me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacia el micrófono.

-Continuamos la velada con Rosalie y Bella, que interpretaran el antiguo éxito francés _"__Necesitas algo, ¿Lo quieres?"_

Cuando las palabras del DJ cayeron a mi cerebro, ya era demasiado tarde… me tranquilizo que sabia la conocía la canción como la palma de mi mano. Así que empecé a cantar con mi media hermana.

_Mira, el sol se levanta_

_En la ternura de la ciudad_

_Tú me haces vivir_

_Como en un sueño_

_Todo lo que no necesita, desea_

_Como__ nunca quiere que nadie_

_Verá el día_

_Parece que el amor que_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Como le gusta el color rojo en otoño_

_Tú sabes el amor_

_Parece que Verona_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Te quiero_

_Me encanta cuando me abrazas_

_Cuando me besas_

_Estoy muy_

_En primer lugar caricia mañana_

_Mañana ternura_

_Usted es tan bella_

_Día rompe_

_Lo ama_

_Parece que el amor que_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Como le gusta el color rojo en otoño_

_Tú sabes el amor_

_Parece que Verona_

_Necesita nada, quieres, te quiero_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Como nunca quiere que nadie_

_Verá el día_

_Parece que el amor que_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Como le gusta el color rojo en otoño_

_Tú __sabes__ el amor_

_Parece que Verona_

_¿Necesita algo, quieres_

_Te quiero_

**Edward POV:**

No captaba las palabras, pero me encontraba ahora en un trance por el espectáculo. Bella tenía una voz maravillosa y se veía increíblemente bella en el escenario. En este momento no necesitaba nada… solo a ella.

-Canta bien ¿Eh?- me pregunto Alice de repente.

-Eh… si, no está nada mal.

-_No está nada mal_-imito mi voz- si tú pareces hechizado Edward, deberías ver tu rostro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con enfado

-Oh si Edward! Francamente si ella te gusta ¿Por qué te frenas?

Quizá Alice tenía razón, quizá lo que sentía por Bella debería seguir… quizá el amor me podría dar una segunda oportunidad. Yo literalmente estaba en una mini en amorío con Bella.

-Si… me gusta, es verdad pero yo… no sé, Alice

-¡Edward! Ve ahora, habla con ella y conócela…

-Sí, tienes razón… lo haré.

Al final de la canción, me fui a esperar a Bella. Estaba decidido, seguro de mi mismo. Pensé en un método de seducción, pero ese pensamiento se alejo al ver que Bella se iba corriendo a los brazos de un gran hombre moreno.

¡Qué tonto fui! ¿Una segunda oportunidad en el amor? ¡Eso te paga con bofetadas!

* * *

**-N/T:** hay la canción la busque en español. Por que creo que la traducía mal… estaba muy complicada y había palabras que ni entendía xD, los franceses también tienen faltas de ortografía y yo ando adivinando haber que era, bueno, nos vemos ¡ , besosss!

Buennoo:D!, por que no me dejann esos hermosos review's que solo ustedes abenn y me haceenn feliz?:D

Gracias a** pope. om** por felicitarmmee en mi cumpleaños :)', fue un regalazo recibir tus dos review's, & tmb, tus felicitaciones:D!

**Denissemake**


	5. Duro Golpe

**-Un duro golpe-**

_~Hay que fijarnos en lo que decimos y hacemos, no todo lo realizamos con la cordura y la atencion correcta~  
_

**Bella POV:**

La velada fue amena y divertida, ¡Todo a la vez! Jacob se reunió conmigo, y me alegro presentárselo a Jasper, Rose y a los demás chicos.

También escuchamos nuevas y buenas noticias, la velada si era con intención, pues Jasper la había organizado para informarnos que había dejado su trabajo en Washington y acababa de mudarse a un loft con Alice, era grandioso, estaba tan contenta por Jasper, el siempre había visto el futuro de una manera diferente y sus ambiciones por fin daban resultados, sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Pero la parte más extraña de la noche… fue Edward, me había decepcionado un poco. Tenía la esperanza de conocer un poco más de él. Edward Cullen estaba descartado **(N/T: por más que quise comprenderlo no pude, decía que estaba todo **_**'hecho'**_** y no descartado**), solo por cortesía me estaba viendo obligada a pasar ese pequeño tiempo allí… Pero en verdad, no podía soportar a la gente como él.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba corriendo fuera del departamento. Fui a la biblioteca, había decidido ir allí para leer una verdadera novela clásica en ingles.

La lectura era una de mis pasiones, adoraba perderme en otro mundo y alejarme de mis preocupaciones.

Disfrute a mi padre, a Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob, en realidad quedaba un año por delante, y tenía que enfocarlo en mí. Quería ese picante que tenia la vida de los que me rodeaban, en realidad no me arrepentía de haber venido a Estados Unidos.

**Edward POV:**

Me desperté en la mañana con un gran dolor de cabeza, me alegraba que mis clases por la mañana fueran canceladas. Creo que había abusado demasiado del alcohol. Me tumbe en mi cama y mi brazo choco contra algo o más bien contra alguien. Una rubia completamente desnuda estaba dormida a mi costado derecho, en _mi _cama. ¿Quién era esta chica?, ¿Había pasado la noche con ella?... Al pareces si, ¡No lo podía creer!—estúpido—me recrimine, había no sé cuantos preservativos sobre mi cama.

Me levante lentamente, tratando de no despertar a la desconocida, y me fui directamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba Jasper.

-Buenos días Edward.- saludo

-Er… hola, Mmm… ¿Jasper?, la chica en mi cama… ¿Quién es?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Lo último que recordaba era a Bella en los brazos de _ese_ tipo y luego tener que pedir unas copas de whisky.

-Uh… no.

-Después de no verte durante veinte minutos, y encontrándote con una botella de whisky a la mitad, te comportaste tan idiota, en especial con Bella.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, le hiciste bromas tratando de hacernos reír, y no sé cuantas cosas más. Alice está furiosa contigo, tu solo estabas jugando pesado, y después te fuiste. Cuando regresamos, nos dimos cuenta que no estabas solo en tu habitación, enserio, haces _mucho ruido_…- dijo burlón.

-¡idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! **(1*leer abajo)**

-Oh, antes que lo olvide, Alice te matara al volver, pero ¿Qué es lo que te paso, Edward?

-Se trata de… Bella.- dije forzoso.

-¿Bella?.- me miro con ojos curiosos, conocía esos ojos.

-Si… err… me gusta.- confesé con vergüenza.- y se lo dije a Alice, entonces ella me dijo que tal vez Bella seria la persona que le devolvería a mi vida el color. Pero cuando la vi en los brazos de ese tipo… yo…

-Espera… ¿De qué tipo estás hablando?

-Del chico, el grande, _grande.- dije _enfatizando el mejor adjetivo que definía a aquel hombre.

-¿Jacob?, Ahora acepto que realmente eres un ¡idiota!, el tipo _grande_ es el mejor amigo de Bella, desde que era pequeña.

Me daba cuenta—ahora—que había sido muy incoherente, me estaba comportando mal y le tenía que pedir una disculpa a Bella, en estos momentos debía estar muy enojada.

Jasper me terminaba de contar lo de la noche anterior, cuando la desconocida de mi habitación apareció y me planto un beso en los labios.

-Eddy, realmente te has dado un duro golpe ¿Cierto?- tomo un pedazo de papel con la mano y empezó a escribir.- Llámame si quieres hacerlo de nuevo.- y sin más que decir me entrego el papel y salió por la puerta principal.

-¿Un duro golpe?- rio Jasper- ¿Por lo menos sabes cómo se llama?

Eche un ojo en el pedazo de papel que me había entregado la chica.

-Lauren, su nombre es Lauren.- asegure.

-Hm… empieza a olvidar a Lauren, y ve practicando que disculpas le ofrecerás a Bella.

Si, ir a casa de Rosalie y hablar con Bella, ¡Anotado!

Bella POV:

Me pase una buena parte de la tarde explorando la biblioteca y había salido con varios libros y con la nariz enterrada en uno de ellos. Cuando menos lo espere, choque contra una persona por mi costado izquierdo, los libros cayeron y empecé a cogerlos uno por uno.

-Lo siento mucho… no veía por donde caminaba.

-No hay problema.

El tenor dulce que llego a mis oídos no era desconocido. Levante mi cabeza solo para comprobar que se trataba de Edward, quien estaba frente a mí.

-Hola Bella…

-¿Edward?, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?.- le pregunte con un tono lleno de brusquedad.

-Eh… venia del conservatorio, ¿Y tú?, veo que hiciste un viaje a la biblioteca.

-Si

-Em.…hace un rato fui a lo de Rosalie para hablar contigo… err, ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

-Es un mal momento, en realidad no tengo tiempo ahora, _pero puedes invitar a la rubia que estaba contigo anoche_.

Edward me miro estupefacto, jamás imaginaria que yo pondría la evidencia frente a él.

-Ah… ya lo has oído.

-Si… después de todo no has sido muy discreto, lo comentaban en la sala de señoras. Pero al fin y al cabo ese no es mi problema.

Empecé a alejarme cuando me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar.

-Esta bien que no quieras tomar un café, Bella, pero por lo menos acepta mis disculpas, realmente Bella, siento todo lo que te dije anoche.

-Está bien, Edward "Acepto tus disculpas".- dije aun enojada.- Pero realmente creo que lo tuyo y lo mío no pasara **(N/T: decía que tú y yo no pasaremos, pero significa que "no habrá nada entre ellos")**

Y me abrí camino hacia delante, dejándolo fríamente plantado en la acera.

**Edward POV:**

Me quede parado sin poder moverme un centímetro, después de que Bella se fue con "una salida triunfal"… pensaba en sus últimas palabras. Yo no le gustaba a ella, ni siquiera teníamos tres días de conocernos y ya me había jodido mis posibilidades de poder conocerla y aprender más de ella.

No podía pensar, mi mente había quedado en blanco. Estaba totalmente _enamorado_ de ella. Era como la llave que abría las puertas a nuevas sensaciones, tenía que demostrarle que no era el bastardo que ella creía.

Tome la ruta de acceso al desván del loft, estaba casi preparado para enfrentar toda la ira que Alice tendría en estos momentos… toda para mí. (N/t: que la ira es de él 8D)

No había abierto la puerta aun, cuando Alice se abalanzó furiosa sobre mí.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, eres el pendejo más grande del mundo (1*), ¿Pero qué te pasa?, Ahora estas mucho pero mucho más alejado de Bella, ¡Y te ordeno que te disculpes con ella!, porque si no lo haces yo…

Pero no le permití que terminara.

-Tienes todo el derecho a insultarme Alice, fui un tonto, Y si, ya me eh disculpado con Bella.

-¡Oh! ¿Y?

-Acepto mis disculpas… pero ella… me hizo comprender que yo no le atraigo ni una pisca.

-Maldita sea Edward, esto no puede ser cierto, tenemos que arreglarlo.

-Uh… ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

-No podemos dejarlo así, vamos a arreglar las cosas con ella…- murmuro pensativa.

-¿Cómo?

Ella amplio su sonrisa, y me hizo ver sus amplios y perfectos dientes, conocía esa maquiavélica ilusión que se plasmaba en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, tu déjamelo tooodo a mi.- Y con eso, se fue dando saltitos alegremente hacia su habitación.

* * *

**1`: "Con" en frances es pendejo xD, asi que cada idiota que ven alli, (exepto el de Alice, es eso,:D)

* * *

  
**

**Hoollla'**, esperoqueee les alla gustado, eh recibido muchos fav's de esta historia, & alertas tmmbb :D, esoo me da muuucha alegria, en fin, espero que me dejen reviews, en mi perfil ya esta la **portada de french kiss**, si la quieren ver, tambien esta un enlace que dice: **formspringmeDenissemake** denle clic, y aganme una pregunta de lo que quieran :D yo la contessto^^, espero dejenn review's en este cap, besos y nos leemos en MA Berseuce: mi cancion de cuna^^

**_Denissemake_**


	6. Compras al estilo Alice:

**Compras al estilo Alice:**

**Bella POV:**

¡Qué horror! Eso de ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie. No me gustaba para nada. Pasar horas y horas en las tiendas cuando en realidad eso no era lo mío. Me había encontrado en un centro comercial acompañando a dos chicas perdidas y sin remedio alguno. Alice literalmente brincaba a todas las tiendas para salir repleta de bolsas. Rosalie no se emocionaba tanto, pero yo sabía que le encantaba. Después de dos horas, Alice y Rosalie consiguieron que me comprara un vestido, zapatos, una camisa sin mangas, ropa interior, unos vaqueros, y parecían no querer parar todavía. Yo no podía aguantar más, ya era mediodía, y mi estomago lloraba de hambre.

-En serio chicas.- dije llamando la atención de mis dos verdugos.- ¿No quieren ir a tomar un descanso?, Tal vez para comer tranquilamente.

-Un descanso.- dijo Alice.- ¡ok!

-Espera un poco Bella, por favor.- me suplico Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando Alice dijo:

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El solo se quedo mirando a Alice avergonzado. Este día merecía terminarse pronto.

-Err… yo solo, hmpf… Vine a comprar una camisa que me gustaba.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?.- pregunto Rosalie

-Pues, estaba pensando en descansar un poco e ir a comer.

-Es fantástico.- dijo Alice dando brincos, y llamando mi atención.- Podrás irte a comer con Edward.

Y así, sin dejarme responder, tomó a Rosalie por el brazo y la jalo hacia otra tienda.

**Edward POV:**

No sé si el plan de Alice iba a funcionar. Ella y Rosalie tuvieron que llevar a Bella de compras siendo que la chica lo odiaba y se agotaba rápidamente. Cuando logre captar la atención de Alice en el centro comercial, hice la señal que ella me había dicho y se las arreglo para escapar con Rosalie, dejándome a Bella y a mi solos. El plan de Alice funciono a la perfección, pero Bella no parecía muy feliz de volver a encontrarse conmigo.

-No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo.- dijo ella.- Puedo tomar un autobús y…

-Bella, realmente quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Ella me miro sonrojada, y yo rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, había… sido un poco… directo.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto.

-Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.- dije esquivando la pregunta.

No le deje otra opción, yo agarre su mano y nos dirigimos al restaurant de comida italiana que estaba cerca de nosotros.

La camarera nos coloco en una mesa más alejada de las demás, lo cual me parecía perfecto para poder hablar con Bella. Ella se sentó en la silla sin decir ninguna palabra ni tener un atisbo de sonrisa.

Decidí romper el silencio para salir de esa situación demasiado embarazosa.

-Eh… ¿Bella?.- llame su atención.- Quiero ser honesto contigo… Alice ha arreglado que nos encontráramos a comer hoy.

-¡¿Qué?.- exclamo con enojo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa… lo hizo para que me disculpara contigo.

-No hay nada que explicar, Edward… creí que lo habíamos dejado claro la última vez. Además… no me gustan los hombres como tú, que duermen para la izquierda y para la derecha. **(N/T: Quiere decir que se acuesta con cualquiera 8D y que anda toqueteándose con todas, hahaha)**

-¿De verdad crees que soy así?

-Si… lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Bella… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-No… no me importa.

-Ni modo… aun así te diré.

Ella se resoplo y se sentó, su enojo se veía en toda ella. No dejaría mi oportunidad para otro momento. Empezó a juguetear con el menú y yo comencé.

-Estuve con alguien durante varios años, y ella me dejo por otro. Sufrí por ello, y me prometí no volver a enamorarme. El problema es que has venido y se ha complicado la cosa. Desde la primera vez que te vi… yo… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Al principio—y creo lo recuerdas—me mostraba frio y distante contigo, porque no quería volver a enamorarme, yo ya no quería sufrir por amor. La cosa es que ya no pude controlar mis sentimientos y me quede enamorado de ti.

-¡¿Pero de que estás hablando Edward? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te has _acostado_ con otra chica!

-Fue un accidente Bella… yo… te vi con ese tipo, el tal _Jacob_… Estaba borracho y… ¡No quiero que me veas de esa manera!

Ella me miro atónito, con la boca abierta en varias ocasiones pero nunca dijo nada. Tuve que confesarle que había estado enamorada de ella tal y como nos conocimos hacía una semana. Pero lo de nosotros en realidad no podría ocurrir algún día. Y si yo así lo creía estaba loco.

Bella POV:

Mire a Edward sin saber que decir. Había recibido demasiada información al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que me atraía físicamente Edward. Porque… quiero decir… si, físicamente. Pero no sentía lo mismo por él, o eso creía. Er… tal vez sería buena idea… Mmm… ¡Tenía que poner en marcha un plan!... ¡no!... Tal vez una oportunidad… ¡NO, NO, NO! Después de que se había acostado con esa chica.

No sé cuanto tiempo duro mi monologo interior, pero tenía que decirle algo a Edward, ya!.

-Escucha yo… estoy muy tocada por todo lo que acabas de decirme. (n/t: Tocada es emocionada en sentido figurado)

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo no quiero enredarme… no quiero estar encerrada en una relación… Me gusta demasiado mi libertad… Quiero… quiero disfrutar. No me malinterpretes Edward, me gustas… y físicamente estas muy bueno.- dije sonrojándome- pero creo que sería mejor si tratáramos de convertirnos en amigos.

Bajo los ojos sin atreverse a mirar los míos, se quedo callado unos minutos para después empezar a hablar.

-Yo no voy a rendirme Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por ti… Te quiero.

-Edward… yo…

-Aprender a conocernos el uno al otro… Tal vez… no sé, algo…

-No… yo no lo creo, esta historia no alumbrara un sí o no… Yo no quiero… Además me iré a Francia en un año.

Pude leer la decepción en los ojos de Edward, pero también había determinación… No sabia que pensaba ni lo que realmente quería.

Comimos rápidamente antes de que Edward me llevara con Rosalie.

Edward POV:

Jamás había mostrado tanta determinación en meses, desde mi ruptura con Tanya, pero en realidad quería a Bella. La quería realmente.

Sabía que iba a ser una pelea dura, principalmente porque ella no quería nada… ninguna relación. Claro, yo sería el encargado de demostrarle que somos el uno para el otro, no desistiría, estaba convencido.

Al regresar a casa, me dirigí inmediatamente a la sala de música. Quería tocar el piano, tocando siempre esa misma melodía, una desconocida, inspirada el día que conocí a Bella… la canción de cuna de Bella **(n/t: decía Bella's lullaby, pero en francés canción de cuna es Berseuce, como mi otra traducción que pueden encontrar en mi perfil *-*)**

Sin darme cuenta, había puesto todo mi amor en esa melodía, tal vez algún día—luchando—podría jugármela por Bella. Eso era seguro.

Hacia una hora que seguía tocando esa canción, cuando Jasper llego a sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-Hey Edward, no pares de tocar… está realmente magnifica.

-Lo siento Jazz, no me di cuenta.

-¿Todo anda bien?

-Mmm… estoy enamorado.

-¿Si?... valla, ¿Funciono el plan de Alice?

-Sí, me las arregle para hablar con Bella… pero a ella no le interesa que nosotros… nos involucremos.

-Ah! Te propongo que le ofrezcas un P-E-C- bromeo.

-¿Un qué?

- "Plan Establece Culos"

-Estás loco Jazz, esto no es sobre el sexo, en realidad son sentimientos sinceros…

Tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera amar ese doble sentido.

* * *

_**¿Hola?, ¿Como estan?, ¿Bien?, ¡Que bueno!**_, pues yo si estoy bien y ademas muy feliz por que a todos les ha gustado esta historia, y han dejado lindos review's donde aclaran que les gusta :8' **Esperoo tener masss review's :D**, por faavooorrr, haber si mañana actualizo Ma Berseuce, pero nada es seguro por que' ya voe a salir de la secundaria, se acabaran mis amigos, dejare a mi Bff'* _Charmellotteh_; & entrare a la preparatoria, tooodo eso en dos semanas, bueno, el 25 de Julio sallgo de la secu defiinitivamente, no se si llorare, o me alegrare, pero ahora me agrada permaneces alli... asi qe lo pensareee :)' CLaro, los nervios de que me aceptenn enla prepa (L)_(L). GOD; YOU CAN HELP ME!, h**ahah, buenoo dejenn review's y si llegamos a los 35, actualizo el sabado :D**, besos!

**Denissemake,**


	7. Cuerpo a Cuerpo

**Cuerpo a Cuerpo**

**Bella POV**:

No podría decir que la declaración que Edward me hizo me dio igual… Fue sin duda una de las más bellas declaraciones de amor que jamás me han hecho. Realmente, si yo no me fuera a Francia en unos meses, tal vez podía tener algo mas con él, viéndolo de esa manera había posibilidades… pero no. No podía amarrarme a alguien, quería ser libre… no quería tener amorío con Edward Cullen.

Al caer la tarde, Rosalie y Alice regresaron de compras—finalmente—Y debo decir que no estaba contenta en que Alice me hubiese sacado de mis sueños para llevarme a comprar ropa.

-¡Hey Bells! ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-No juegues, sabes a lo que me refiero…. ¡¿Qué paso con Edward?

-Oh… err… bueno…

No sabía si decirle a Rosalie la declaración de Edward, tal vez ella no entendería sus sentimientos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir?, "Er…" "Oh", ¿No hubo detalles jugosos?.- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No hay nada que decirte Rose… simplemente, comimos.

-Mmm… está bien.- entrecerró sus ojos.- como desees.- dijo decepcionada.

Ella me miro por unos instantes con la mirada abatida, una que decía: 'Dime Bella, por favor', pero eso ya no funcionaba conmigo y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Sigues siendo la misma.- exploto.- mis ojos de cachorro no funcionan contigo.- un pucherito se formo en sus labios.- Bueno… de todos modos, tenemos que estar listas para esta noche.

-¿Oh si?, ¿Qué hay esta noche?

-Nos vamos todos a _Amoxi_. **(n/t: ya lo había puesto en el 3 cap, **_**Amoxi **_**es un bar)**

Todos… todos… Edward probablemente también. Lo cierto era que yo no tenía ánimos de verlo después de lo sucedido. Pero si no iba esta noche, Alice y Rosalie me torturarían toda la vida. Tendría que ir, y aparentar que nada había sucedido.

**Edward POV:**

¡Felicidad!, eso sentía por volver a mirar a Bella, pues según Rosalie, nos encontraríamos en el bar de siempre. Yo sabía que Bella no se iba a enamorar de mi tan pronto, pero el simple hecho de verla y de divertirnos esta noche era suficiente por el momento.

Cuando llegue a Amoxi, Alice, Emmet, Bella y Rosalie ya estaban instalados en nuestra mesa VIP. Bella tan hermosa y sexy como siempre.

Cuando me vio, sus mejillas se inundaron de ese hermoso carmesí. ¿Debía tomarlo como una buena señal?... Tal vez era algo irrelevante, aun que ella hubiera cruzado con migo una mirada y dos palabras en toda la noche.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Bella comenzó a bostezar. Parecía muy cansada, me acerque a ella y le pregunte:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Oh no… le diré a Rose.

Lanzo una mirada hacia Rosalie, que se encontraba muy animada bailando con Alice.

-Bella, no creo que Rosalie se quiera ir ya, deja que yo te lleve de vuelta. Solo te llevare… ninguna intención o palabras de doble sentido… lo prometo.

-Bueno… está bien.

Emmet y Jasper que se encontraban en la barra me guiñaron un ojo. ¿Por qué?, Como si algo fuera a suceder entre Bella y yo… Eso solo ocurría en mis sueños más salvajes.

En el camino hacia la casa de Rosalie, había tenido problemas en concentrarme, el olor a fresias que tenia Bella había invadido toda la cabina. Ese perfume de afectaba seriamente. Yo solo quería abrazarla, acariciarla… tal vez un beso… El viaje sí que sería duro. Bella se había quedado dormida, con s cabeza recostada al vidrio del pasajero… seguro era un crimen despertarla.

Al llegar al edificio, aparque el auto y rebusque en el bolso de Bella para encontrar las llaves. Ella aun dormía tranquilamente y me sorprendía que no se hubiera despertado.

Abrí la puerta con facilidad… la del departamento, obviamente con Bella en los brazos, la lleve hasta su habitación y la recosté en su cama, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, sumergiéndose en mi mirada.

**Bella POV:**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, encontrándome con unos orbes verdes cautivantes, estaba recostada en mi cama, lo sabía, y el cuerpo caliente de Edward emitía lo mismo hacia mí.

-Lo siento.- trato de separarse…

-No, ¡No te vayas!...

No sé lo que me pasaba. Quería descansar y dormir, pero aun así, tome los hombros de Edward y lo atraje hacia mí, estreche mis labios fuertemente sobre los suyos. Nuestros labios se movían a sintonía, al unisonó, pidió permiso con su lengua pidiendo entrar a la mía, y juntas danzaron… era deseo. Fue un beso grande… largo… cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

Sentía como Edward quería hacerme el amor, y yo… quería que me sintiera, por lo menos una vez.

Rápidamente, le desabotone la camisa y el desapareció mi vestido, podía leer los ojos de Edward, y mostraban puro deseo… de mi. No tenía sujetador, así que quede expuesta…

-Eres tan hermosa, Bella.-murmuro antes de que su boca descendiera de mis labios hasta mi cuello. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y pude sentir su problema queriendo ser liberado de su pantalón. Necesitaba sentir más, y empecé a mover la cadera. Mi femineidad se frotaba contra su miembro.

Edward siguió el movimiento, bajo hasta mis pechos y tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca, lo chupaba y jalaba deliciosamente. Yo ya estaba lista para él. Mi mano se movió hacia su entrepierna y dio justo en su erección, pero también en la cremallera de su pantalón.

**Edward POV:**

Estaba, de seguro soñando, ni en mis sueños había imaginado ni visto a Bella. Me excitaba que estuviera tan desnuda y se frotara contra mí.

-Tómame Edward.- dijo desesperada, rápidamente cogió un condón de mi cartera y lo incrusto desesperadamente en mí. Me coloque en su vagina y empuje poco a poco hasta haberla penetrado completamente. Ambos dimos un grito de placer. Empecé a moverme dentro de ella, en cada embestida me rogaba que la penetrara más fuerte. Y yo claramente la complacía. Me vendría rápido, pero quería que Bella llegara primero al orgasmo, acelere mucho mas mis movimientos tomando sus caderas y su trasero haciéndola sentir más… no trato en venirse.

La sensación fue increíble.

Bella me quito el condón, y yo me recosté al lado de ella. El sueño no tardo en inundarnos, para caer profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Olha, Olha, Olha!;** ¿Cómo estannn?, ¿Bien?, Bueno…. A que no se esperaban este _**LEEEMOOON!**_, me dio un poco de pena traducirlo por que la autora le puso hasta de lo que no!, asi que este esta mas reducido… viendo que yo apenas tengo 15 ans, pues hahah ustedesss saben, ¡Prometi actualizar el sábado! Pero no habíamos llegado a los 35 Review's,.

Me dejaron un review de un anónimo demasiado groseroo… y no lo eliminare, hasta la autora:

Claire-de-lune-25 se dio cuenta de lo grosero que fue y me dejo un review' , me sentí mal, pero viendo que a ustedes a todos les gusta la historia no le tome importancia, asi que ….

¡Los quiero!, besos! Digannmmee q' les pareció este cappppppp!, los quierooo , besos

**Denisse'make**


	8. EL PEC

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son mios, perteneces a la magnifica de Stephanie Meyer, Respecto a la historia, es una traduccion del Frances: Frenche Kiss, con autorizacion de su autora: Clair-de-lune-25

**SUMMARY**: _TRADUCCIÓN: Tras el divorcio de sus padres hace 10 años, Bella se traslada a Francia con su madre. Su vida se torna aburrida, asi que decide pasar un año es USA con su media hermana Rosalie, encontrando algo mas que descanso..._

**

* * *

-EL PEC-**

**Bella POV:**

Tenía un sueño de lo más sensual… un desconocido rodeo con su brazo mi cintura y deposito un beso en mi hombro para despertarme. Podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero, el sueño parecía tan real.

De repente abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que esto no era un sueño y que tampoco era un desconocido con el que estaba… ¿Me había acostado con Edward anoche?... mierda, ¿Qué había hecho?

-Hola bella durmiente.- dijo en mi oído percatándose de que ya me encontraba despierta.

-Uh… hola… eh…- salte fuera de la cama.- tengo que ir al baño.

Me encerré en el baño y me senté al borde de la bañera… había sido una completa estúpida. Nunca debí de haberlo hecho. Seguro que Edward pensó que había cambiado de opinión por lo ocurrido porque bueno… lo de anoche fue… Wow, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo.

¿Cómo decirle a Edward que lo de anoche había sido un error?, y… ¿Sin herirlo?... todo sería más fácil si hubiera pensado con claridad. Soy una tonta… los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a mi memoria como rayos. Edward estaba tan caliente anoche… seria una hipocresía decir que no lo había disfrutado, porque ¡vaya! Quería hacer eso mil veces más.

Regrese a la habitación y me fui a sentar en la cama, junto a Edward.

-¿Lo lamentas?.- pregunto de repente.

-Bueno yo… lo que pase anoche ha sido extraordinario pero sí, me arrepiento… quiero decir, yo sé de tus sentimientos y creo que hubiera sido más fácil si jamás lo hubieras comentado.

Quiero decir tu tal vez podrías optar por un PEC… y yo…

-¿Un qué?.- me corto.

-Un Plan E…

-Sé lo que es un PEC Bella, pero me sorprende que pienses así, después de la chica con la que estuve anoche.

-¡Esto no es lo mismo!

-¿A si?, y ¿Por qué?

-No soy una desconocida… y ya que te acostaste conmigo anoche… durante un largo tiempo….

-¿Me propones tener una relación tipo PEC?

-No…. No….- finalmente lo acepte.- bueno si…

Edward se me quedo mirando un rato, el silencio era sumamente incomodo.

**Edward POV**:

Bella me estaba proponiendo una relación de PEC… me resultaba… alucinante, y francamente me desilusionó viniendo de ella.

-Bella… ¿Estás hablando en serio?.- le pregunte después de unos minutos de pensarlo largamente.

-Si… yo se que… es que yo…

-¡¿Qué te pasa Bella? Te he expresado mis sentimientos ayer, te acostaste conmigo sabiendo eso, ¡Y demonios! Ahora me propones que tengamos ese tipo de relación. **(n/t: se las explicare abajo, en el comentario)**. ¡Maldita sea, en realidad eres….!

Me calle para no decirle una grosería, simplemente no lo podía creer, agarre mi ropa y me la puse lo más rápido posible… dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Lo siento Edward.- grito Bella viéndome salir de su habitación.

-¡No tanto como yo!- y azote el trozo de madera agresivamente.

Una vez más me enamoraba de la chica equivocada, aun que aun estaba loco por ella aun, y no podía creer que aun no sintiera nada por mí. No era posible, no después de ver sus ojos cuando hacía el amor con ella. Bella solo reprimía sus sentimientos y los escondía en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, yo realmente la quería… y no solo sexualmente. Yo quería estar junto a Isabella, ¿Y qué?, ¿Voy a aceptar su propuesta para lograr mi cometido y que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos a largo plazo?

**Bella POV**:

Rosalie regreso del loft de Emmet por la mañana, en realidad tenía que confiar en mí y respirar hondo para contarle lo ocurrido.

Me senté en el taburete de la concina, con mis manos sosteniendo mi rostro puse los codos al lado del frutero.

-Wow.- me dijo.- ¿Qué pasa?

..estarconmigo.-respondí a toda prisa.

-¿Qué? Dilo claro, no te he comprendido nada.

-Ayer… después de las compras… Edward me confesó que me amaba y quería estar conmigo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

Levante la cabeza rápidamente y vi a Rosalie con una sonrisa feliz y emocionada.

-¿Qué tiene de maravilloso Rose?... Le he dicho que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… yo no quiero terminar en esto Rose, ¡Me iré a Francia en unos meses! ¡No quiero enamorarme!

-¡Vamos Bella! Me das pena…

-Espera Rose, lo peor no ha terminado… está por venir.

-Me acosté con el anoche y esta mañana le propuse que tuviéramos una relación tipo PEC.

-¡¿Qué?.- exploto aturdida.- ¡Esto ha venido de Jasper, el te mete esas ideas!

Sus palabras me hicieron reír, antes de que Jasper conociera a Alice, el era un fiel servidor de este tipo de relaciones… a no ser que el allá sido el inventor.

-En serio Rose, tengo problemas…

-Siento decírtelo tan fríamente, pero si no soy yo… ¿Quién? Eres una perra Bella.

-Lo sé.- suspire.- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Uh... no sé.

No podría ver a Edward a la cara. No me quedaba más que evitarlo…

**Edward POV**:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, llego Jasper después de unos minutos. Se desparramo sobre el sillón.

Estaba feliz de que Jasper estuviera allí, en realidad necesitaba con quien hablar en estos momentos.

-¿Estas solo?.- me pregunto.

-Sí, Alice y Emmet se no estaban cuando llegue, supongo que salieron o algo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso con Bella anoche?

-¿Cómo sabes que paso algo con Bella anoche?

-Pues… es obvio ¿no?, te fuiste con ella anoche, no llegaste a dormir, y… por lo que veo en tu cara, no ha ido bien.

-Eh pasado una noche asombrosa…

-¿Pero?.- levanto una ceja.

-Pero… esta mañana al despertar… ella… me ofreció tener un P-E-C, ¿Sabías que _esa _es tu hermana? ¡Me lo propuso!

Jasper estallo a carcajadas, pero al ver que yo no reía, se puso serio de nuevo.

-Jazz, francamente… yo le dije que la amaba, y ella me ofrece un P-E-C, ¡¿Hay algo malo en ella o qué?

-¿quieres que te de un consejo?

-Uh… ¿sí?

-Acéptala

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No… resulta que las personas que se enamoran, al principio tienen una relación basada en el sexo.

No estaba convencido de la teoría de Jasper, pero… yo quería aceptar, quería estar de nuevo con Bella para conseguirlo, quien sabe… Jasper podía tener razón. Entonces… aceptaría… pero no le volvería a hacer el amor hasta que ella me quisiera. Esto sería una mierda… pero de mierda _nada.

* * *

B_ueno: **el P-E-C: **plan establece culos, yo creo que lo invento la autora **8-)& es una relacion basada en sexo :O**

* * *

Bueno chicas, he vuelto... asi es:D, creo que me fue muy bnn en el examen que hice ayer :) para la prepa, estudie, me esforce y espero actualizar pronto, se que dije que asta agosto pero cmo los cap's de esta historia son cortos :), decidi actulizar, El jueves me dan los resultados para ver si quede dentro de la preparatoria, estoee nerviosa, pero confio en mis capacidades-comodicemisis- :) espero que dejeeen muchos review's & graciar pour tout les reviewers :) q'medecian & me alentaban a pasar el examen (: aun no esta tooodo dicho, el jueves se sabra, yo les aviso ^^ un besop...

**Denisse'make**


	9. no leas mas :S

Lamento dar esta noticia, pero esta vez... juro que no es cosa mía.

Hace semanas la autora de este fic: **Claire-de-lune-25** decidio abandonar y a su vez, eliminar todas sus historias... no crean que me avido... no :/ lo cierto es que no me dijo nada y la que se tuvo que llevar la sorpresa fui yo. Elimino todas sus historias debido a que son clasificacion M y tambien porque gente, perdonenme la palabra pero "estupida" deicidio insultarle..., y estan prohibidas... pero yo no eliminare estos capitulos que pase en español. Quedaran asi. lo siento en vdd.

**Denisse**


End file.
